1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing treatment method of performing a developing treatment on a substrate with a resist film formed thereon to form a predetermined pattern on the substrate, a non-transitory computer storage medium, and a developing treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a photolithography step in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto, for example, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) as a substrate to form a resist film, exposure processing of exposing a predetermined pattern on the resist film, a heat treatment of accelerating the chemical reaction in the resist film after exposure (post-exposure baking), and a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film, are sequentially performed to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
As the method of the developing treatment among the treatments and processing, a developing treatment method is proposed which includes: a step of horizontally holding a substrate after exposure on a substrate holding unit; a step of supplying a developing solution from a developing solution nozzle to a part of the substrate to form a puddle, a step of rotating the substrate; a step of moving the developing solution nozzle so that a supply position of the developing solution on the rotated substrate moves along a radial direction of the substrate, to spread the puddle to the entire surface of the substrate; and a step, performed in parallel with the step of spreading the puddle to the entire surface of the substrate, of bringing a contact portion moving together with the developing solution nozzle and having a surface facing the substrate smaller than the front surface of the substrate into contact with the puddle (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-53467).
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-53467, the amount of the developing solution used can be suppressed and the throughput can be increased, but there is room to further improve the in-plane uniformity.